1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoking accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cigar cutter in combination with a money clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Money clips are used to secure bills when they are removed from a user's pocket. A cigar clip is used to clip the ends of a cigar before smoking. When both are, contain in a pocket the combination creates a unwanted and unsightly bulge. What is needed is a combination money clip and cigar clip.
Numerous innovations for a cigar cutter and money clip have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,338, titled Cigar Cutter, invented by Conrad H. Leisegang, a cigar cutter is described having a means for slitting the wrapper of a cigar at the proper end without severing the remainder of the wrapper. A cutting blade is arranged to retract into a protective housing. The housing has an engagement means which latches the blade to prevent inadvertent opening.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,260, titled Cigar Clipper, invented by Leo J. Wisniewsk, a device is described which produces a V-shaped groove in the end of a cigar. A spring bias returns the cutter blade to an initial position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,283, titled Combination Key Pencil Sharpener and Cigar Clipper, invented by Waclaw Harasimiak, is a combination pencil sharpener and cigar clipper which attached to a lock key. The patented invention functions with a single blade used for both cutting and clipping.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,607, titled Cigar Cutter, invented by Samuel Zuilo, a cigar lighter and cutter are combined into a device having a cutter on one end and a lighter on the opposite end.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention a combined money clip device and a cigar cutter.
Numerous innovations for a cigar cutter and money clip have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.